Currently there is increasing interest in large bathing tubs known as "hot tubs" which are filled with hot water to a level sufficiently high for bathers to completely immerse their bodies. These tubs are often large enough to accommodate several people and are generally marketed for home use and enjoyment.
Although hot tubs may be made of any material which will hold water, they are preferably constructed of relatively heavy wooden staves. There are several reasons for this. A primary reason is that wood is a good insulator. Moreover, wood can be dressed to have a surface which is both attractive and pleasant to touch.
Most hot tubs are now sold in kit form. The tubs are assembled from staves arranged peripherally about a circular floor and held in abutment with one another by hoops made from rods or wires. The abutting sides of the staves are chamfered to form bevels so that the staves can be readily arranged in a circular configuration. Seals are effected between each stave as the wood absorbs water causing the staves to expand against one another while being held in abutment by the hoops. Preferably, the staves are made from cyprus or redwood, however, they may be made from teak, if one desires a rather expensive tub, or from other woods.
The staves are generally rather thick in order to insulate hot water within the tubs, in order to enhance the appearance of the tubs and to facilitate assembly of the tubs. Moreover, the staves are generally straight with parallel sides so as to give the tubs a cylindrical shape.
Since hot tubs tend to be relatively deep, getting in and out can be difficult. Accordingly, hot tubs require ladders, steps and decks as well as seats. Preferably, any step or seat placed in the tub is made of wood; however, wood tends to float so that the seat should be anchored to the inner wall of the tub. According to current practice this is accomplished by boring holes through the tub wall and inserting screws or other fasteners through the wall and into the step or seat or a support therefor. This type of fastening has caused problems because of leakage through holes which subsequently require caulking or plugging. Current approaches to the problem of providing accessory structure supports are not satisfactory from either a safety, an aesthetic or an assembly point of view. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved structure to attach accessory structures to hot tubs.